Good to You
by Hanazawa Yui Imnida
Summary: "...ini terlihat bagus di tanganmu."


Hari itu, bertepatan hari Sabtu pukul satu, udara masih dingin meskipun sudah mulai memasuki musim semi. Masih banyak ditemukan murid-murid yang berkeliaran memakai baju hangat, meskipun yang menggunakan setelan jubah standar juga tak terhitung jumlahnya. Terlalu sibuk memikirkan berbagai macam ujian di waktu yang berdekatan sehingga membuat para pelajar itu tak terlalu memikirkan tentang penampilan. Well, mungkin kecuali Pansy Parkinson, seorang cewek Slytherin yang tak akan kau temui peralatan make up nya lebih lengkap daripada dia dalam tas sekolah. Gadis perawakan biasa-biasa saja itu tengah memoles pipi cekingnya dengan substansi berwarna kuning gading. Entahlah, yang jelas itu tak membuatnya tampak lebih baik.

"Hei, Zabini. Kau lihat calon suamiku?", tanya _nya_ pada seorang anak laki-laki Slytherin berkulit coklat madu. Matanya berkedip-kedip genit, bermaksud memamerkan bulu mata palsunya yang baru.

"Tidak. Lagipula, siapa yang kau maksud _calonmu_ itu?", si pemuda membalas bertanya acuh. Sebenarnya dirinya cukup cerdas untuk menduga _siapa_ anak malang yang dimaksud Parkinson sebagai calon suaminya, tapi dia sedang dalam mood untuk menggoda seseorang sekarang. Kita lihat saja.

"Zabini, aku yakin kau tak seidiot Weasley yang di sana—", menunjuk ke arah Ron dengan dagunya, "untuk mengetahui maksudku..", jawab Parkinson angkuh.

Blaise Zabini terkekeh geli. Bukan karena jawaban Parkinson barusan, tapi lebih kepada membayangkan seandainya ucapan Pansy Parkinson itu menjadi kenyataan. Jenggot Merlin, dirinya tak kuasa menahan tawa membayangkan sahabatnya menjadi suami cewek jadi-jadian itu. Pasti kasihan sekali dia.

"Maksudmu, calonmu yang itu?", menunjuk ke arah pintu masuk ruang pelajaran ramuan yang sekarang mereka tempati. Terlihat sepasang pelajar baru saja masuk. Sepasang? Baiklah, aku ganti. Jadi, ada seorang anak laki-laki datang _bersama_ seorang anak perempuan. Yah, itu sih tidak menunjukkan indikasi sebagai pasangan.

Setidaknya, _belum._

"—bisa begitu dong, Malfoy! Itu tidak adil!", terdengar suara si anak perempuan mengomel, sementara si anak laki-laki yang diprotes tampak acuh. Mereka berdua duduk di bangku paling depan, tanpa menyadari perdebatan kecil keduanya telah menjadi pusat perhatian seisi kelas.

"Kenapa tidak? Aku besok ada jadwal latihan, Granger. Jadi, mengertilah," si anak laki-laki tetap ngotot, tak peduli pada raut wajah si anak perempuan yang memerah, dongkol setengah mati.

" _Mengertilah_ pantatmu!", si anak perempuan mendengus keras, setengah tak sadar telah mengucapkan kalimat jorok barusan. "Ups—"

Sang Malfoy melirik, alis mata kanannya terangkat.

"Oh. Jadi, inilah yang dicontohkan Ketua Murid—", mendesis, sementara bibirnya menyeringai seksi, "mengumpat, huh? Sangat teladan."

Si singa Gyffindor tak membalas, sibuk menenangkan diri melawan hasratnya untuk mengutuk rekan kurang ajarnya itu menjadi sikat kakus edisi khusus. "Mal—"

"Baiklah Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger. Lanjutkan pertengkaran rumah tangga kalian di rumah," entah kapan datangnya, Profesor Horace Slughorn tiba-tiba menginterupsi, menggagalkan rencana Hermione untuk menghabisi si Pangeran Slytherin itu yang songongnya setengah mati.

"Kupikir ada banyak waktu untuk membahas masalah kalian berdua di asrama Ketua Murid nanti malam."

Berdehem keras.

Keduanya langsung merapikan diri dan sibuk mengikuti instruksi yang diberikan guru ramuan itu. Tak terdengar lagi gerutuan mesra dari mereka.

Blaise Zabini susah payah menahan tawa.

"Parkinson, kurasa aku salah mengenali _calonmu._ Ternyata Malfoy sudah _berumah tangga_ ," Blaise Zabini terkekeh memandangi wajah Pansy Parkinson yang tertekuk dalam. Cuping hidungnya berkedut-kedut menahan emosi menyaksikan laki-laki pujaan hatinya kini duduk dengan gadis lain. Seorang Hermione Granger pula.

"Tutup mulut, Zabini. Atau aku akan mengutukmu", Pansy mendesis berbahaya, berbanding terbalik dengan Blaise yang masih kesulitan menutup mulutnya menahan tawa.

.

.

.

A Harry Potter fanfiction

 **-GOOD TO YOU-**

©Hanazawa Yui

Desclaimer: Not mine. Nor even wish. All characters are JK. Rowling's. But, this poor story idea is mine. I gain no money for make this fanfiction.

Note: **_standard warning applied_**

 **.**

.

Draco mengerjapkan matanya lagi. Sudah yang ke tujuhbelas kalinya dalam tiga menit terakhir. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang salah dengan sarafnya, sehingga kepala ningratnya menolak untuk diajak beristirahat. Jangan tanyakan seberapa mengantuknya dia, jawabannya sudah terpampang jelas dari lingkaran di bawah kelopak matanya yang mulai menghitam. Dari skala satu sampai sepuluh, kini ketampanannya turun ke tingkat delapan.

Apa yang salah di sini?

Si Slytherin melirik pada seonggok Daily Prophet lusuh edisi kemarin yang terbujur kaku di atas meja belajarnya. Meski enggan mengikuti kata-kata bijak dari bangsa muggle, toh akhirnya dia melakukannya juga. _Mereka_ bilang, 'membaca membuatmu tidur'. Diambilnya koran khusus para penyihir itu, dan dibacanya sekilas. Entah kenapa dia justru merasa mual ketika melihat headline halaman pertama dengan foto hitam putih besar bergerak-gerak itu. Jenggot Merlin!

 ** _'CLBK Dua Negara, Victor Krum – Hermione Granger'_**

 _Oleh: Rita Skeeter_

 _Seperti yang publik ketahui sejak Turnamen Triwizard yang diadakan beberapa tahun lalu, nama Hermione Granger sepertinya tak pernah lepas dari atlet Quidditch Bulgaria, Victor Krum. Pasangan Yule Ball paling fenomenal itu terlihat sedang makan siang bersama baru-baru ini di—_

Selebihnya Draco tak ingin membacanya lagi. Ia mual.

Tunggu. Kenapa dia mual?

Mungkin dirinya masuk angin. Ya, pasti begitu.

Maka buru-buru si pirang klimis itu mengambil sebuah jubah tidur beludru warna abu-abu yang tergantung di di samping lemari pakaiannya, mengenakannya asal tanpa mengaitkan resleting dengan alasan demi menjaga penampilannya tetap keren. Toh, kali ini dia sudah memakai atasan; meski hanya kaos oblong tanpa lengan warna hitam.

Kakinya melangkah menapaki lantai berbahan batu granit itu hingga mencapai _pantry_. Dia berniat membuat minuman hangat untuk menetralisir rasa mual dalam perutnya. Ia tak habis pikir ada apa dengan perut six pack kebanggaannya ini, sehingga membuatnya terjaga di—ya Tuhan—ini hampir tengah malam. Apa dia salah makan?

Dasar perut sialan.

" _Goddamit,_ Granger!"

Kini kesialan kedua muncul. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Ketua Murid Putri anak emas Gryffindor, Hermione Granger. Nyaris si rambut semak itu membuatnya sakit jantung.

"Kau mau melihatku mati berdiri, ya?" sembur Draco, menyemprot si gadis partner kerjanya atas tuduhan upaya mencelakakan seorang pangeran. Si pemuda memegang dada kirinya, berusaha meredam suara detakan jantungnya—siapa tahu bisa saja di dengar oleh si singa merah, kan.

"Dasar penakut—" si Gryffindor membalas datar, menatap tak peduli pada rekan sejawatnya yang masih berdiri menghalangi jalan. "Minggir—," lanjutnya, memberi perintah.

Si pirang mendengus. Namun toh tetap minggir sesuai permintaan sang partner. Lagipula tujuannya ke sini adalah untuk membuat minuman hangat, bukan untuk adu mulut dengan si Nona-Tahu-Segala. "Dasar berang-berang pengumpul gigi," umpatnya.

"Aku bisa mendengarmu, musang ubanan!" teriak Hermione dari ruang rekreasi ketua murid.

Draco mencebik. Kepalanya mendongak, iris keabuannya sibuk mencari bubuk jahe diantara bubuk-bubuk lain dalam toples kecil di lemari atas yang menggantung di atas tempat cuci piring. Tak pernah terbersit sedikitpun dalam pikirannya, kalau dia—si pewaris tunggal kekayaan kerajaan Malfoy—harus bersusah payah untuk membuat minumannya sendiri.

Sebenarnya, dia bisa saja tinggal menjentikkan jari dan sedetik kemudian akan ada peri rumah yang tergopoh-gopoh datang dan melakukan apapun perintah yang keluar dari bibir seksinya. Tapi berkat seseorang, niat suci itu harus dikubur dalam-dalam. Sesuai kesepakatan damai yang mereka buat di awal tahun ajaran—satu jam setelah mereka resmi diangkat menjadi Ketua Murid—bahwa mereka tidak di izinkan memanggil peri rumah untuk melayani mereka. Biar mandiri, kata si Ketua Murid Putri. Dan Draco sebagai pihak laki-laki, tentu saja tidak akan kalah dari seorang gadis, apalagi hanya masalah mengurus keperluan pribadi. Biar dia seorang ningrat tulen, tapi dia tetap mandiri.

Maka kesepakatan itu mereka amini. Beruntung, karena di asrama Ketua Murid telah disediakan _pantry_ kecil sehingga mereka tidak perlu berjalan sampai ke dapur Hogwarts hanya untuk sekedar menyeduh teh, atau kopi. Dengan fasilitas yang seratus kali lebih mewah daripada asrama reguler milik empat asrama utama, tentunya kebutuhan sehari-hari mereka tidak ada masalah.

Biarpun begitu, tidak berarti benar-benar tidak ada masalah.

Seluruh penduduk Hogwarts tahu bagaimana sejarah kedua Ketua Murid mereka. Jadi, tidak ada yang heran jika kadang mereka melihat langsung bagaimana dua pion itu beradu argumen; jika tidak boleh dikatakan bertengkar. Keduanya keras kepala dan tidak ada yang mau kalah. Beruntung mereka tidak pernah mendapati keduanya bertukar kutukan.

 _Belum_ ketahuan saja _._

"Granger, apa persediaan gula kita sudah habis?" Draco setengah berteriak dari _pantry._ Lehernya sudah terlanjur kaku, lelah melongok demi mencari keberadaan benda pemanis itu. Dia terlanjur memasukkan bubuk jahe ke dalam cangkirnya, dan tidak ingin mengganti dengan menu lain.

"Ada di samping toples kopi," sahut Hermione.

Draco mendengus, "Sudah ku cari, tidak ada di sini."

Terdengar suara cangkir beradu dengan permukaan meja, dilanjutkan dengan derap langkah kaki. "Tunggu sebentar," giliran Hermione yang melongok menggantikan Draco yang sudah salah urat.

"Sepertinya memang sudah habis. Kau pakai madu milikku saja," Hermione menawarkan, mengambil sebuah botol kaca bening berisi likuid kental berwarna emas.

"Terserahmu saja."

Hermione memutar bola matanya, memaklumi kearogansian rekannya yang terlanjur mengakar hingga ke setiap sel darah. Perlahan gadis itu menuangkan madu ke dalam cangkir Draco yang telah diisi bubuk jahe, kemudian menambahkan air panas ke dalamnya.

Draco mengamati dalam diam. Tanpa berkedip, melihat bagaimana Hermione mengaduk minuman racikannya perlahan dan mendekatkan hidungnya ke cangkir yang mengepulkan asap. Menghirup aroma jahe yang bercampur madu.

"Ini." Hermione menyodorkan cangkir.

Seperti ada yang bergerak dalam perutnya, mendadak Draco merasa mual lagi.

.

-oOo-

.

"Sialan—"

Draco melirik, mendengar teman sekamarnya mendesis marah. "Kau mengataiku, eh, Granger?"

Membanting sebuah koran lusuh penuh coretan dengan kekuatan beruang ngamuk, Hermione mendengus keras. Cuping hidungnya berkedut-kedut, menandakan pemiliknya hanya memiliki stok kesabaran yang tersisa segaris merah. "Skeeter. Wartawan brengsek—"

Ah, Draco tahu. Pemuda itu melirik sekilas Daily Prophet yang tigapuluh detik lalu dibanting Hermione, melihat kembali sebuah foto hitam putih bergerak-gerak yang membuatnya mual.

"Jadi—" Draco melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "berita yang dia tulis itu salah?" menatap malas seolah tak peduli pada lawan bicara. "CLBK?" Draco melanjutkan bertanya—dalam hati tentunya.

Si Gryffindor mengacak rambutnya yang sebenarnya sudah amburadul dari sananya. "Tidak semuanya salah, _sih_." Kembali mengacak surai coklatnya, frustasi.

"Jadi benar. Cinta Lama Belum Kelar—" Draco menyeringai.

"Diam kau, Pirang." Hermione menatap Draco nyalang. Merasa tak terima diejek semacam gadis remaja cabe-cabean.

Draco mengangkat bahu, bonus memberikan cebikan. Si pirang merasa dirinya tak perlu ikut campur. _Bukan urusannya._ Dan lagi, untuk apa dia repot-repot mencari tahu? Seingatnya, Draco tak tertarik dengan kehidupan orang lain—apalagi ini Hermione Granger.

"Lalu kenapa kau marah-marah?"

Draco merutuki kalimatnya barusan. Brengsek, mulutnya berkhianat. _Please, tutup mulutmu, tampan._

Hermione mencengkeram gelasnya dengan kekuatan berlebih, membuat sebagian otot tangannya menyembul dibalik kulitnya yang putih. Menggeram penuh emosi.

"Si Kumbang bangkotan itu menguntit kami, menjepret seenak jidat, dan membesar-besarkan ceritanya. Sial—", Hermione buru-buru menjawab pertanyaan Draco dalam satu tarikan nafas penuh emosi, berebut tempat antara oksigen dengan pita suara dalam kerongkongan. "Apa orang tua sepertinya tidak pernah mendengar kata _privasi,_ heh?" kembali mendumel.

"Aku benci wartawan—" lanjutnya, masih berapi-api.

Draco diam saja, berlagak tak peduli. "Selamat kalau begitu," sahut Draco kalem.

Si Ketua Murid Putri mendengus keras, menatap lawan bicaranya berapi-api. "Kau belum pernah saja jadi korbannya."

Draco mengangkat bahu, tak peduli dengan nada mengancam si singa merah. "Terserah."

Keduanya diam, karena mereka sama-sama menyadari bahwa mereka bukanlah tipe golongan yang akan mengalah dalam pertempuran; apapun jenisnya. Tapi sang gadis lebih dewasa dalam hal ini, sehingga demi menjaga ketenangan di tengah malam, dirinya memilih mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat. Salah sedikit, bisa-bisa akan ada auror yang datang menangkap mereka dengan tuduhan telah meledakkan menara ketua murid.

"Well—," Hermione bersuara, "besok kita harus patroli ke Hogsmeade," berdiri dari sofa, berjalan menuju pantry untuk mengembalikan cangkir yang isinya sudah tandas. "Jangan sampai kesiangan!"

Dan esok paginya, Draco benar-benar kesiangan.

Menatap horor pada jam saku emas beremblem M besar yang menunjuk angka setengah tujuh, putra tunggal Lucius Malfoy itu berjumpalitan untuk mencapai kamar mandi. Berjumpalitan dalam artian sebenarnya, sebab Draco benar-benar terjungkal gara-gara kaki kirinya terserimpet selimut mahal pemberian ibunya. "Brengsek—" umpat Draco, mengawali pagi.

Ah, pagi yang indah.

Draco hampir mengucapkan terima kasih andai saja tidak mengingat bahwa ini semua karena si dar—Granger. Entah si Nona-Tahu-Segala itu benar-benar bisa meramalkan kalau dirinya akan kesiangan atau bagaimana, nyatanya sudah ada air hangat bercampur susu di jacuzi. Jelas partner ketua muridnya yang menyiapkannya. Untuk saat ini, Draco harus bersyukur karena tak perlu menunggu menyiapkan air.

Sepuluh menit kemudian si tampan dari garis keturunan ningrat itu bersiap-bersiap; memakai baju santai dan tak lupa menyematkan lencana Ketua Murid di jaket yang dia pakai. Melongok jam, waktunya kurang dari lima belas menit untuk mencapai gerbang depan. Masalahnya, dia belum sarapan. Gosh, perutnya lapar.

Baru saja dia berniat untuk pergi saja tanpa sarapan, ekor matanya menangkap sesuatu di atas meja di ruang rekreasi. Ya, segelas susu coklat dan roti panggang. Dengan kecepatan cahaya, dia langsung menyambar kudapan itu. Menenggak habis isi gelas, dan mengambil sepotong roti panggang untuk dia makan sambil jalan.

"Terlambat dua menit lagi, kau ku tinggal." Hermione menyapa di gerbang depan. Gadis itu juga memakai pakaian santai, tapi terkesan rapi. Khas anak kesayangan para guru.

"Aku sudah lebih dari enam kali ke Hogsmeade, Granger. Aku tak akan nyasar sampai ke rumahmu," jawab Draco asal. Giliran Hermione yang mencebik. Mulut Draco memang _butuh_ reparasi.

"Hei, _mate_." Draco menepuk pundak seseorang yang berjalan di depannya. "Jangan coba-coba menyusupkan seorang gadis ke dalam kantong belanjamu, Zabini. Atau kalau kau berniat menyelundupkan sekontainer Firewisky, kau tau berapa itung-itungannya denganku."

Blaise Zabini tertawa. "Kau sendiri? Mau kencan dengan Miss Granger?"

Hermione tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Sedangkan Draco malah tertawa keras. "Kau bercanda?"

"Kalau bukan denganmu, berarti si cantik ini akan berkencan dengan atlet tampan dari Bulgaria itu. Siapa namanya? Victor Krum?" Blaise tersenyum jahil. "Apa tebakanku benar?"

"Hei, berhenti menggodanya, Zabini."

"Kau tidak terima?"

Draco kicep. Sementara pihak yang dipermasalahkan tak berkomentar apapun.

"Baiklah, nikmati kencanmu kali ini, _mate,_ " Blaise langsung ngacir, meninggalkan kedua ketua murid yang tiba-tiba salah tingkah. Pemuda konglomerat Zabini itu buru-buru menghampiri mangsa, dalam artian seorang cewek Ravenclaw berambut pirang yang sedang berjalan lima puluh meter di depan.

Kemudian diam. Keduanya tak ada yang berinisiatif membuka percakapan lebih dulu. Secara harafiah, hitam di atas putih, _pasangan_ Ketua Murid kali ini seharusnya tidak pernah terjadi. Tidak, jika nama yang keluar adalah Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger.

Jenggot Merlin. Mereka dari dua kubu yang saling bertolak belakang. Frontal permusuhan. Ibarat minyak dengan air. Slytherin dan Gryffindor, dua nama itu bukanlah kombinasi yang menjanjikan.

 _Itu menurut sejarah._

Sedangkan kedua pentolan siswa-siswi Hogwart itu telah sepakat untuk membuat _era_ baru, karena bagaimanapun zaman Pangeran Kegelapan telah berakhir. Mereka berasumsi bahwa gencatan kutukan harus segera direalisasi. Apalagi keduanya adalah siswa paling cerdas seangkatan, sehingga untuk menjaga nilai mereka tetap di atas angin, sedikit upaya mempertahankan kesabaran sepertinya harga yang wajar.

Meski _beratnya_ ampun-ampunan.

Karena mengakurkan mereka akan sama merepotkannya dengan menjinakkan peranakan buaya.

"Kita bertemu di Three Broomstick jam dua belas."

Draco berkata sepihak, secara implisit tidak mau mendengar jawaban 'tidak'. Segera si pemuda berjalan menjauh, menuju kedai kopi di persimpangan sebelah kanan.

Hermione mengendikkan bahu, masa bodoh dengan partner kerjanya. Dia juga punya dunia sendiri, jadi lebih baik menyetujui untuk berkumpul jam dua belas nanti.

.

.

"Sendirian?"

Blaise Zabini menarik sebuah kursi untuk kemudian mendaratkan bokongnya di sana. Pemuda Slytherin itu menopang dagu, mengamati teman sejawatnya yang bermuram durja.

Tak mendapat respon, Zabini berniat untuk ganti tempat duduk. Tetapi urung ketika melihat Draco mengeluarkan suara sumbang. Gundik Merlin, baru sekarang dia melihat seorang Malfoy terlihat menyedihkan. Seolah harta kekayaan dinasti itu tiba-tiba lenyap disapu angin topan.

"Patah hati?"

"Aku tak punya hati," sahut Draco malas. Meneguk secangkir cappucino yang mulai mendingin.

Blaise mengangkat sebelas alis. "Then?"

"Aku tak tahu."

Ya, tak tahu. Jawaban paling rasional yang bisa dikeluarkan Draco. Karena dia sendiri tak paham apa yang sedang melanda dirinya.

"Kau terlihat kacau sejak kemarin, _mate_ ," Blaise tertawa garing, mengupayakan perubahan mimik wajah sang lawan bicara. Dia sudah berteman dengan Draco sejak pertama masuk Slytherin, sehingga diabaikan oleh rekannya itu membuatnya ikut senewen.

"Aku tahu."

Respon yang tidak membantu. Kurang ajar kau, Draco!

"Kau kesepian karena tidak ada Pansy di sampingmu?" goda Blaise.

Draco mendengus. "Justru aku ingin memintamu menjauhkanku darinya seharian ini."

"Kalau begitu, kau rindu bertengkar dengan Granger?" Blaise tak menyerah dengan misinya. Baginya, _kepo_ dan membantu seseorang untuk tersenyum adalah hal yang sama.

"Kenapa Granger yang kau sebut?"

"Entahlah—aku kan tanya." Keduanya mengendik. Tak berhasil menemukan jawaban, ataupun sesuatu yang menarik.

 _Sesuatu yang menarik._ Ya, sesuatu yang menarik itu sedang berjalan melewati mereka.

"Draco—" Blaise lagi-lagi mengganggunya. "Yang _tadi_ itu Krum, kan?"

Draco menahan nafas. _Aku tahu, idiot. Mataku tidak buta._

"Berhenti bersikap hiperbolis, Zabini. Kau terlihat seperti ibu-ibu doyan gosip."

Blaise Zabini membeo, merasa dikhianati. "Kau marah, Drake? Aku hanya bertanya, lho."

Draco menolak memberi jawaban. Draco tahu, apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya akan menjadi akar dari pertanyaan lain yang muncul dari mulut Zabini. Jadi untuk melindungi privasi, Draco memilih bungkam. Tak memberi keterangan.

Kedua pemuda itu akhirnya beranjak dari sana setelah jam tangan emas di pergelangan tangan Draco menunjukkan pukul dua belas kurang lima belas.

.

.

Seminggu ini Draco sibuk. Atau pura-pura sibuk—hanya dia yang tahu. Jadilah hanya Hermione yang sering mengisi ruang rekreasi ketua murid untuk sekedar minum kopi. Sepi memang, awalnya Hermione merasa amat sangat bersyukur ada hari tanpa Malfoy di bumi ini. Tapi tiga hari kemudian Hermione mulai merasa aneh, seperti hidup di hutan. Tak memiliki teman untuk berbincang.

Tidak, bukan berarti dia merasa kehilangan. Gadis itu hanya merasa... kesepian?

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Hermione hampir menghabiskan sepiala penuh susu rendah lemak berprotein tinggi sambil membaca kitab _Mantra-mantra Paling Masyhur Abad ke 7._ Dia sedang fokus belajar untuk persiapan ujian NEWT tiga bulan mendatang.

Suara derit pintu terbuka membuyarkan konsentrasinya. Sebenarnya tak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa yang baru saja masuk, karena hanya satu orang yang paling berpotensi untuk bisa masuk ruang ketua murid di jam larut begini. Tapi, gadis itu merasa tetap perlu untuk menoleh sebentar. Ya barangkali untuk memastikan kalau partnernya itu baik-baik saja, kan?

"Kau baru kembali?"

"Hm."

Hermione menggigit bibir, merasa kesal karena pertanyaannya hanya mendapat respon 'hm'. Memangnya ada istilah 'hm' ? Tunggu, kenapa dirinya kesal?

Draco keluar dari kamarnya setelah berganti baju. Pemuda itu menuju pantry untuk membuat minuman, dan ikut berdiam di ruang rekreasi setelah membawa secangkir susu dan sepiring biskuit coklat. Pemuda itu duduk berhadapan dengan Hermione, duduk jumawa menyilangkan kaki.

"Kau marah padaku, Malfoy?" Hermione menghentikan acara membacanya. Gadis itu meniru Draco dengan menyilangkan kaki kiri di atas kaki kanannya.

Draco melirik, tapi tetap melanjutkan acara menyeruput susu yang sempat tertunda. "Kenapa aku harus marah?" Draco merasa dirinya familiar dengan percakapan seperti ini.

"Jangan membalik pertanyaanku, Malfoy—" gadis itu mencoba bersikap setenang biasanya. "Kau menghindariku, benar?"

Draco menaruh cangkirnya di atas meja. Pemuda itu memandang wajah lawan bicara. "Begitukah?" matanya tak sengaja menangkap sesuatu dari gadis itu. Ada sebuah gelang perak melingkar di tangan kanannya.

"Jawab saja, Malfoy."

Draco tersenyum miring. "Kau merindukanku?"

Hermione hampir tersedak. "Maaf?" Gadis itu tiba-tiba kehilangan nafsu untuk melanjutkan acara belajarnya. Ubun-ubunnya memanas, membuatnya kehabisan kata-kata defensif untuk melindungi harga dirinya. Draco benar-benar berbakat merusak mood seseorang.

"Kau membuatku muak."

Detik berikutnya gadis itu berdiri, menenteng buku dan piala yang sudah kosong, berjalan terburu-buru seperti dikejar hantu.

Suara yang terdengar berikutnya adalah bantingan pintu.

Draco tak peduli. Kepalanya masih dipenuhi sebaris kalimat yang terus berputar-putar dalam otak.

 _'Kau membuatku muak.'_

Membuatnya tersenyum sendu.

.

.

Siswi-siswi itu entah mengapa semakin terlihat bergerombol setiap hari, padahal sekarang bukan bulan Februari. Bukan bulan untuk mengungkapkan isi hati.

Draco bukannya mau peduli, dia hanya merasa gerah karena setiap sepuluh langkah dirinya selalu dipepet segerombolan siswi yang ketahuan sekali ingin dipuji. Draco tidak bodoh, pemuda itu tahu maksud mereka yang ingin menjadi pasangannya untuk pesta dansa natal beberapa hari lagi. Tapi maaf saja, Draco _sudah_ _punya pasangan._

 _Pasangan_ Ketua Murid, maksudnya.

Ngomong-ngomong, apa tadi tema pesta dansa natal minggu depan?

" _Fairy tale_ , Malfoy. Aku sudah menjelaskan padamu tadi, idiot—"

Ronald Billius Weasley menuding tepat di depan hidung Draco. Cuping hidung berbintik-bintiknya kembang kempis seperti kantung semar tengah respirasi.

"Kau tadi hanya berkumur-kumur tidak jelas, kacung—" Draco selalu tergoda untuk mengata-ngatai salah satu stok anak keluarga Weasley itu. Ia menyingkirkan telunjuk kotor Ron dari depan hidung ningratnya.

"Diamlah, kalian—" di ujung deretan, Hermione menggebrak meja. Memang sudah menjadi rutinitas dalam setiap pertemuan prefek, pasti _akan selalu ada_ skema perdebatan tak berguna antara Ron dengan Draco. Dan Draco—meski dia menopang posisi ketua murid—tak pernah tidak meladeni ocehan seorang Ronald Weasley. Pada akhirnya, Hermione akan _meraun_ g untuk menghentikan mereka.

Klasik sekali.

"Persiapan apa yang belum dirampungkan oleh panitia?" Hermione meneliti wajah-wajah yang hadir di ruangan itu satu-satu. Mereka yang hadir adalah panitia, tetapi yang benar-benar panitia hanya segelintir saja. Sisanya hanya absen muka.

"Urusan dekorasi saja sepertinya yang perlu diselesaikan, Miss Granger—" sahut Stefina Wayne, seorang prefek perempuan Ravenclaw. Gadis berambut coklat tua itu mengedip genit ke arah Draco—yang langsung dibalas dengan kedipan yang sama oleh si _cassanova._

"Oke, besok kita diskusikan lagi. Ada yang lain?"

"Masalahku hanya belum mempunyai pasangan saja, sih—" seseorang menyahut dari arah belakang, dan diikuti dengung dari berbagai suara yang kira-kira membicarakan hal yang sama.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Hermione?" Ron melempar pertanyaan pada si Ketua Murid Putri.

"Tentu Granger akan datang bersamaku, Weasley—" sahut Draco penuh penekanan, mengabaikan raut Ron yang sudah siap meledak untuk kesekian kalinya. "Cari orang lain saja sana."

Draco tersenyum miring penuh kemenangan. Sementara Hermione menghela nafas jengah, terlalu lelah untuk memisahkan perdebatan sinting kedua pemuda beda kasta.

.

.

Suasana riuh sudah terjadi sejak sore, kegaduhan karena mempersiapkan malam pesta natal tak terelakkan. Umbul-umbul sudah dipasang, berbagai pohon natal sudah berdiri tegak di banyak sudut kastil Hogwarts. Ornamen-ornamen khas telah terpasang rapi. Para hantu pun agaknya ikut bersuka cita karena mereka terlihat sibuk melayang di antara para murid untuk mengucapkan selamat natal.

Para gadis sibuk mempercantik diri untuk acara sakral yang dinanti, sementara ada sebagian murid laki-laki yang tampak murung di sepanjang koridor aula besar karena sampai sore ini mereka belum mempunyai gandengan. Ada juga yang masih berikhtiar mencari pasangan dengan menghadang gerombolan siswi yang baru pulang dari perpustakaan—dengan asumsi bahwa kutu buku biasanya jarang diperhatikan.

Well, apapun itu.

Di salah satu menara tertinggi di Hogwarts, Draco sedang mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Memastikan setelannya sudah oke, rambutnya sudah klimis tanpa ada sehelai rambutpun yang keluar garis, sepatunya sudah semengkilap pantulan bulan, dan tentu saja, memastikan dirinya tetap tampan. Itu yang terpenting.

Dirasa penampilannya sudah _outstanding_ , Draco keluar kamar, bermaksud memanggil partner ketua muridnya untuk segera keluar sangkar. Ini sudah hampir jam tujuh malam, sudah waktunya dia _menggandeng pasangan._

"Oi, Granger! Cepatlah sedikit. Aku sudah lapar—" Draco memanggil dari depan pintu kamar Hermione, sengaja tidak mengetuknya.

Tidak ada sahutan.

"Granger! Apa kau masih—"

Pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan Hermione dalam balutan busana berwarna merah muda. Rambutnya digerai dengan aksen menggulung di kedua sisi bawahnya. Nampak anggun dan mempesona.

"—hidup?"

Draco buru-buru menutup mulutnya, tidak mau ketahuan telah terpesona oleh sang dara.

"Ayo, Malfoy. Kita harus membuka acara."

Draco mengulurkan tangan bak pangeran betulan, mengajak Hermione untuk berjalan beriringan dengannya. Meski bukan pasangan sesungguhnya, seorang _gentleman_ tetap harus memperlakukan wanita cantik dengan perlakuan terbaik.

Keduanya berjalan santai menuju Aula Besar yang telah disulap menjadi arena pesta dansa. Di podium yang biasanya diisi oleh deretan meja guru, malam itu berubah menjadi panggung musik. Sedangkan di tengah-tengah aula terdapat sebuah patung es berbentuk pohon natal yang telah dihiasi lampu berkerlap-kerlip. Di sekeliling pohon imitasi itu ada sebuah kolam kecil, yang gunanya untuk melindungi si patung dari benturan seseorang saat arena itu digunakan untuk berdansa.

Acara malam itu dimulai sesaat setelah kedua ketua murid memasuki aula. Banyak yang menggumamkan betapa mereka berdua seperti representasi sebuah lakon opera, karena keduanya dinilai paling serasi dari pasangan manapun. Harry Potter bahkan sempat bersiul ketika kedua ketua murid itu melewatinya, yang mengakibatkan Ron Weasley buru-buru menggigit sepotong kue _croissant_ saking irinya.

Profesor Minerva McGonagall hanya mengucapkan kata-kata semisal terima kasih atas kerjasama panitia dan seluruh siswa. Ia tak berlama-lama membuang tenaga karena sudah paham betul kalau kalimatnya tak akan digubris. Mantan guru Transfigurasi itu segera menutup pidatonya dengan, "—selamat menikmati pestanya, anak-anak."

Musik segera beralun, mendayu-dayu mengajak orang-orang bergerak mengikuti alurnya. Draco mengulurkan tangannya (lagi) untuk mengajak Hermione turun ke lantai dansa. Meski sudah tahu bakal begitu, nyatanya murid terpandai seangkatan itu tetap tersipu saat melihat lengan Malfoy menanti jawabannya.

Mereka bersatu, membaur diantara ratusan pasangan yang tercipta di tengah aula. Kaki-kaki mereka lincah mengikuti ritme yang tercipta, membuat keduanya melebur dalam euforia.

Tangan Draco dengan cepat menangkap telapak Hermione yang sejenak terpisah karena tuntutan gerak, kembali menggenggamnya agar menciptakan gerakan dansa yang sempurna. Kembali kedua muda-mudi itu mengayunkah langkah, memutar badan, merubah posisi tangan, sehingga mereka benar-benar larut dalam pesta.

Di beberapa menit kemudian, Hermione memintanya berhenti. Draco menaikkan sebelah alis, meminta penjelasan. "Ada apa?"

Hermione terlihat panik, membuat Draco sempat berpikir kalau partnernya itu sakit.

"Gelangku… gelangku hilang, Malfoy."

Keduanya mundur dari lantai dansa, bersembunyi di dekat deretan meja berisi kudapan beraneka warna. Hermione masih terlihat panik, itu pasti sesuatu yang penting.

"Kau bisa membelinya lagi, Granger."

"Tidak—" spontan Hermione menggeleng. "Itu pemberian Victor."

 _Oh, jadi begitu._

Draco terdiam, memperhatikan wajah di depannya yang sedang kalut luar biasa. Dia benci mengatakannya, tapi—yang benar saja—Draco memang cemburu.

Siapa yang tidak cemburu jika seseorang yang biasanya bertengkar dengannya tiba-tiba mengacuhkannya? Siapa yang tidak marah jika seseorang yang biasanya memberinya perhatian kecil tiba-tiba memberikan perhatian itu ke orang lain? Siapa yang tidak murka jika—

Ah, sudahlah.

Draco mengambil sesuatu dari saku jas hitamnya. Pemuda itu kemudian memasangnya di pergelangan tangan kiri Hermione.

"Ini—apa, Malfoy?" Hermione menatap pergelangan tangannya sangsi, merasa asing dengan sebuah benda perak dengan aksen sulur tanaman dan huruf M di tengahnya.

"Aku mengganti gelangmu, Granger," ujar Draco pelan, menatap kedua mata Hermione yang baru dia sadari berwarna coklat cerah. Seperti madu. "Benda ini terlihat bagus di tanganmu."

Hermione diam. Sedikit kesulitan mengartikan situasi yang terjadi. "Jadi—"

"Jadi, mulai saat ini, kau hanya akan memakai gelang pemberianku. Dan kau hanya akan berdansa denganku, Granger."

Draco menatapnya teduh, lalu tersenyum. Bukan senyum miring yang biasa dia tunjukkan ke Ron Weasley, tetapi senyum paling sempurna yang ia miliki.

.

.

.

 **EPILOG**

.

.

.

Matahari sudah sedikit meninggi. Orang-orang sudah mulai mempertanyakan kapan dimulainya acara inti. Berbagai kalangan hadir, mulai dari pegawai Departemen Misteri, hingga Pak Menteri. Mereka semua hadir untuk menghadiri sebuah acara pengukuhan suami-istri.

Seorang wanita _glamour_ datang agak terburu-terburu, berjalan cepat ke barisan depan. Wanita itu menengok ke samping kanan, dan detik itu dia merasa telah salah memilih kursi. Menggeleng pelan, wanita itu memilih diam. Hanya sebuah helaan nafas yang mengudara.

"Kau datang, Pansy?"

"Ya, begitulah. Tadinya aku tak akan datang jika acara ini bukan pernikahan mantan calon suamiku," ujar wanita itu sembari mengeluarkan sebuah kipas tangan. "Aku bersiap akan menggantikan pengantin perempuannya kalau sesuatu terjadi," Pansy terkekeh tiba-tiba. Ia mengipas-ngipas wajahnya, mengindikasi bahwa ia butuh sedikit angin untuk menjaga _make up_ nya tetap sempurna.

Lawan bicaranya ikut terkekeh.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau belum berubah Pansy."

"Tentu saja, Blaise—"

"Kau masih mengaku-ngaku Draco sebagai calon suamimu. Sementara—" Blaise Zabini sengaja menjeda kata-katanya. "Dari dulu calonnya sudah berdiri di altar sana."

Blaise tertawa.

"Diamlah, Blaise!"

Rasa-rasanya Pansy ingin membekap mulut konglomerat Zabini itu dengan tisu basah yang dia bawa. Mempunyai teman duduk tak tahu malu seperti Blaise memang sebuah bencana.

"Tutup mulut, Zabini! Kau mengganggu konsentrasi sumpah pernikahan mereka—"

.

.

.

SEKIAN

.

.

NB: Garing ya? alurnya kecepetan ya? ah, sudahlah/pundung

Turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya aktor Alan Rickman, pemeran Profesor Severus Snape. Saya memang bukan penggemarnya, tetapi saya sangat mengagumi kepiawaiannya membawakan karakter Profesor Snape dengan sangat epic. Rasa-rasanya karakter itu memang hanya cocok dibawakan oleh beliau. Selamat jalan Alan Rickman. Selamat jalan Profesor Snape~

Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca (dan mereview juga, harapannya)/big grin


End file.
